Call's Decision
by foxy11814
Summary: What is Call thinking after he walks through the Gate of Control?


_Obviously, this takes place after the first book in the __Magisterium__ series. This quite possibly is going in a direction that the authors are not intending, but I wanted to get this fandom on the site and show my love for the novel, so here it is._

_Also, for followers of me in general, I'm sorry I haven't posted anything recently. Life has been hectic, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. I'm hoping this will be a huge step in updating all of my stories. Just bear with me, everyone._

Call's Decision

He knew what he was doing. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was the beginning of an inner battle that he would inevitably have to face, but he felt strongly that there was no other choice.

He stepped through the Gate of Control, and the power that suddenly flowed through his veins brought a joyful grin to his face. He turned to his friends when he heard their giddy laughter, but his smile quickly faltered. They were happy because they were through with the Iron Trial. They were officially mages now, and no one could bind their magic. He was happy for the same reasons, but that threat had never truly been there for Tamara and Aaron. Tamara's family had a successful history of being mages as far as he knew, and well…Aaron was their newly-discovered Makar. There was no way they would bind his magic even if Aaron wanted them to.

As for Call, he knew the same would not be said for him. He highly suspected that if Master Rufus knew the body of Callum Hunt contained the soul of Constantine Madden, the teacher would have done everything possible to stop him from walking through the gate. He probably would have even killed him before allowing him to take a firm hold of his powers. But that didn't matter anymore. His powers were officially his, and now it was up to him to determine what he would do with them.

Despite what Master Joseph said, he still was unsure about what to believe. Was he really Constantine Madden? Was he really the Enemy of Death?

He didn't feel like he was. Sure, he had trouble making friends. And, sure, he had a bit of an attitude when talking to people. And, yes, Havoc was friendly to him and his friends when no other Chaos-ridden had been before, but that didn't mean he was Constantine, right? Right?

Walking to Master Rufus, he noticed the elder had arched his eyebrow quizzically. Undoubtedly, his response to completing the Iron Trial was a little atypical, but he was truly an atypical child so hopefully, everyone would leave it at that.

Master Rufus ran a comforting hand over his shoulder and said, "You'll be able to go home and see your father now, Call. He knows what you did for Aaron and I think that might make things easier for you. I hope to see you again next year."

Call wanted to come back; he wanted to learn more about his powers, but he was afraid. He was afraid of what it might lead to. He didn't want to be Constantine.

"He'll be back," Aaron said firmly; "He's going to be my counterweight, after all."

He had almost forgotten about that promise, and now he was nervous. If he really had Constantine Madden's soul, was it even possible for him to be Aaron's counterweight? Was he a Makar, too, since Constantine was?

The second wristband that he wore higher up his arm began to feel tighter and heavier. There were so many uncertainties now, so many possible bad turns. Would it be selfish to come back to the Magisterium? Would it be foolish to try to be Aaron's counterweight and risk them discovering that he, too, was a Makar? Wouldn't that be suspicious since they were so rare and then suddenly, they have two in the same year when the Enemy is making his big comeback?

He didn't know. But in the end, he knew he had to risk it. The Magisterium was the first place he had found that made him truly happy. He had friends here. He had a life here, and he couldn't imagine himself turning against them, so he closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep cleansing breath.

"_I'm Callum Hunt_," he said to himself. "_Constantine Madden doesn't exist anymore_."

When he reopened his eyes, he smiled at his friends and said aloud, "Yes, I'm coming back."

=)=)=)

_Obviously, this is a short story and it only brings up questions I have for where the series can possibly go. I didn't answer the questions because I want this to be able to fit into future canon when it's made. That being said, I might possibly write a fic where it does go into these questions (if Callum can be Aaron's counterweight, if Call's really a Makar too, and the whole relationship between Call and Alastair, etc.). That is, if any of you are interested. Let me know!_


End file.
